Indirectas
by Gale el Remolino
Summary: Takeru se levanta con un terrible dolor de cabeza y descubre a Hikari desnuda durmiendo sobre él. Para empeorar las cosas Taichi aparece por la casa de Hikari para invitarla a un partido. ¿Cómo hará Hikari para hacerle recordar a Takeru todo lo que sucedió anoche? Reto de Chia Moon del topic: Mendigas Fickeras.


Se despertó y se sintió un muerto viviente. No se atrevía a abrir los ojos por miedo a que la luz del sol acentuara su terrible dolor de cabeza. Intentó estirarse y sintió como un bulto imposibilitaba la mayoría de sus acciones. Abrió los ojos y miró hacia abajo.

—¿Hikari? —Ahora sí que no comprendía nada. Tiró de la manta tan solo para encontrar el cuerpo desnudo de la castaña en reposo, acurrucado encima del suyo. Volvió a taparla y quiso moverla de lado. Un pegajoso fluido blanco le hizo estremecerse —¿Qué demonios ocurre? —Aunque intentó reflexionar, la cabeza le dolía horrores, por lo que dejó de intentarlo. No quería saber que era aquel pringue pero cierto olor llegó a su nariz —¿Yogurt? —lo probó. Era yogurt, sin lugar a dudas, suspiró aliviado. Entonces se encontró un condón y se cagó en todo. No, espera, miró mejor y se dio cuenta de que no estaba usado, volvió a suspirar aliviado. Pero luego se preguntó por qué no estaba usado y se llevó las manos a la cabeza —¡Hikari! —llamó —¡Hikari, despierta!

La joven acabó por aludirse y abrió los ojos.

—Buenos días —y volvió a dormir. Fue meneada bruscamente por Takeru.

—No es momento para dormir. ¿Tú te acuerdas de lo que ocurrió anoche?

—Tú eres el único que bebió ayer, así que sí —se deshizo de las mantas y se alzó con la intención de estirarse.

—Ah, bueno. No pasa nada entonces.

El timbre de la puerta sonó en ese mismo instante. Hikari gruñó.

—¿Quién será a estas horas?

—¡Hiiiiikaaaariiii! ¡¿Dónde está la hermanita más bonita, más pura y más concienciada del mundo enteeeerooooo?!

Una alarma estalló en los oídos internos de ambos jóvenes. Se levantaron y se vistieron como dos relámpagos e intentaron estar lo más presentables y menos sospechosos posibles.

—¡Corre! ¡Corre por tu vida! —avisó la chica mientras el otro intentaba escaparse por la ventana.

Taichi apareció por la puerta y se encontró a los dos muchachos en el salón. Takeru leía un libro y Hikari observaba su cámara de fotos en el sofá. La menor de los dos hermanos se arrepintió enseguida de haberle cedido una copia de las llaves de su casa al mayor, pero Taichi podía llegar a ser muy cabezota y, aún peor, convincente en lo que a su hermana pequeña respectaba.

—Ah, hola hermano. ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿No tenías partido esta mañana?

—Lo sigo teniendo, Hikari. Venía a invitarte —luego miró a Takeru —pero veo que ya estás acompañada. ¿Quieres venir tú también, Takeru?

El rubio se encogió de hombros.

—No tengo otra cosa que hacer, así que encantado.

—¡Perfecto! —Taichi dio una palmada —Este es un partido muy importante y estoy muy excitado.

La pareja dejó de mirar a Taichi y por un leve momento intercambiaron miradas, camuflando un rubor propicio.

—Comprendo —simuló el rubio en un intento por deshacerse de la incomodidad que conllevaba aquel comentario.

—¿Qué tal tu partido de baloncesto de ayer, Takeru? Los chicos me dijeron que os quedasteis hasta la noche celebrándolo.

—¿Sí? —Takeru intentó recordar, pero se llevó las manos a la cabeza en un vano intento por menguar el dolor de cabeza.

—¿No te acuerdas? —preguntó Hikari —Estabas muy bebido y viniste a mi casa a descansar.

—Ah, es verdad —recordó el chico —. Tu casa está cerca del bar donde celebramos la fiesta. No me atreví a coger la moto en ese estado —se rascó la cabeza —. Básicamente porque la moto no es mía y mi hermano es capaz de matarme.

—Te creo —corroboró Taichi mientras recordaba con angustia algún trágico recuerdo con relación al vehículo de su mejor amigo —. ¿Entonces te quedaste a dormir aquí? Creía que Hikari te había avisado de lo del partido.

—Bueno —comenzó la chica —, se me olvidó —luego miró a Takeru —entre tanto ajetreo.

Takeru tragó saliva mientras desviaba la mirada. Su mente pudo entonces profundizar en uno de los múltiples recuerdos de anoche. Recordó cómo llegó a casa de su mejor amiga/amante para dormir y como acabaron tumbados en el sofá entre besos y caricias.

—Ya veo, ya veo —dijo Taichi con simpleza, ignorando el doble sentido que conllevaba aquel comentario —. No me extraña, Takeru. Yo a veces hago lo mismo y me voy a casa de Mimi después de un partido.

Los dos jóvenes enmudecieron, sin nada que decir. Sus cabezas les estaban jugando un mal rato.

—Ya —comentó Takeru sin más.

—Siempre viene bien tener cerca una casa vecina para cuando necesitas refrescar las neuronas —decía mientras los chicos buscaban un hueco de la casa donde esconder sus rojas caras —después de un partido.

Hikari estuvo a punto de preguntar a si estaban hablando del mismo tema cuando fue Takeru quien cambió el rumbo de la conversación.

—¿Y qué tal los entrenamientos, Taichi?

—Ah, bien. Hemos trabajado duro. Siempre viene bien calentar antes de un buen partido, ¿no es así?

El rubio no contestó y la castaña intentó contener la risa.

—Ya lo creo —respondió Hikari —. A nadie le gusta jugar contra un equipo que no lo da todo en el campo —luego miró a su amigo —. Se hace aburrido.

El aludido frunció el ceño mientras su mente desbloqueaba otro fragmento de recuerdo, uno en el cual el chico intentaba entrar en el interior de la joven y esta no se lo permitía: "No vayas tan rápido" decía.

—Ya bueno —gruñó el menor de los dos hombres—. Aunque tampoco es cuestión de pasarse todo el día entrenando si luego vas a estar cansado a la hora del partido —Hikari le mantuvo la mirada con seriedad.

—Cada uno tiene su parte de razón —cortó la discusión el hermano mayor —. Todo debe estar en su justa medida. No es cuestión de ir al partido sin entrenar pero tampoco de sobre excederse antes de uno. Hay que encontrar el equilibrio, el centro entre los dos.

La pareja agachó la cabeza arrepentida.

—De acuerdo —dijeron al unísono.

—Y sobre todo hay que jugar limpio. Uno disfruta más un partido cuando tanto su equipo como el contrario juegan limpio.

Pegaron un bote los dos amantes al escuchar el comentario. Muy limpios no se sentían, sobre todo cuando Takeru recordó el juego del yogurt que estuvieron jugando anoche. Ahora comprendía el por qué del batido derramado en su cuerpo.

—Yo siempre juego limpio —afirmó Takeru.

—¡Un momento! ¡Eso no es verdad! —negó Hikari —Siempre juegas limpio cuando vas ganando, pero cuando pierdes te conviertes en un tramposo asqueroso.

Y recordó como Hikari se quejó cuando él quiso ponerse encima de ella a la fuerza. La chica no era muy fanática de la violencia en la cama, por lo que aquel acto la desagradó enormemente. Entre caricias y besos, se pelearon por el puesto.

—¿Yo un tramposo? Perdona que te diga pero no es a mí a quien le gusta arbitrar el partido como si fuera la dueña del terreno.

—Si no fuera la dueña del terreno pondrías la portería a mitad de campo y marcarías con el saque.

Ahora comprendía el mal humor de la castaña. Aquella noche estaba tan bebido que no prestó atención a las necesidades de su compañera de cama. Sin embargo, al final Hikari acabó encima.

Taichi podría jurar que de los ojos de los dos menores salían despedidos dos rayos que chocaban entre sí.

—¿No sería canasta? —preguntó Tai —Takeru juega al baloncesto.

Recordó a Hikari tararear una canción mientras repartía todo el yogurt por su cuerpo. Luego, con la lengua, fue lamiendo el rastro hasta acabar llegar al punto que los dos esperaban con ansias. Takeru disfrutó el momento todo lo que puedo, luego le tocaría a él.

—Takeru juega a cualquier cosa a la que pueda ganar.

Siguió recordando, Takeru volvió a colocarse encima y derramó el yogurt por el cuerpo de la muchacha. Esa noche pensaba disfrutarla a lo grande. Abrió la boca y devoró sin piedad Hikari mientras la escuchaba gritar de placer.

—Y Hikari pondría la canasta fuera del campo para que nunca encestara.

Recordaba las indescriptibles ganas que sentía al querer hacerla el amor y como ella, a base de excusas, no se dejaba hacer tan fácilmente.

—Aunque si tiene buena habilidad puede encestar desde metros de distancia —apoyó el castaño.

—Ahí lo tienes, hasta tu hermano me apoya —el chico sonrió triunfal.

—Bien —la joven apretó la mandíbula —, estaba casi segura de que disfrutabas jugando un partido —sonrió rabiosa —, pero veo que no te interesa tanto como lo imaginaba, así que cerraré el campo para que no juegues más.

Takeru dio un respingo. En ese mismo instante recordó como Hikari, colapsada por su tercer orgasmo, caía sin fuerzas sobre la cama y como él se acurrucaba junto a ella para taparla. Acabaron abrazados y, seguidamente, dormidos.

—¿Es en serio?

—Tan en serio como que te acabo de sacar tarjeta roja y no vuelves a jugar.

—¡En baloncesto no se usan tarjetas! —corrigió Takeru.

—¡Me da igual! ¡Si lo prefieres te saco una falta por anti deportividad y te la meto por el...!

—¡Bueno, ya está bien! —bramó Taichi —. En los partidos existen una serie de reglas por algo y esas reglas hay que respetarlas. Hay algo fundamental que ningún jugador debe olvidar jamás y es el respeto. En el momento en el que un jugador pierde el respeto, también pierde el partido incluso antes de empezarlo. Esto va mucho más allá de un partido. El respeto se encuentra en nuestro día a día, en nuestra vida cotidiana. Es lo que nos hace personas responsables y nos ayuda a convivir en comunidad.

Takeru agachó la cabeza, arrepentido:

—Lo siento —y escuchó como Hikari lo pronunciaba a la par que él. Los dos jóvenes se miraron y sonrieron, no con complicidad, como usualmente solían hacerlo, si no con honestidad. No solo se estaban disculpando ante Taichi, también se disculpaban entre ellos.

—Bueno —el mayor dio otra sonora palmada —, ya que está todo arreglado vámonos a mi partido.

—Espera que me duche antes de salir —y Hikari desapareció del salón.

Taichi miró al rubio.

—¿Mejor?

—Mejor —confirmó éste —, gracias.

—No hay nada que agradecer. Tan solo cumplo con mi papel de hermano mayor. Una charla nunca viene mal.

—Si tú supieras el tipo de charla que hemos escuchado —dijo el menor rememorando los malentendidos...

—De sexo —... no tan malentendidos.

A Takeru se le cayó el libro de las manos.

—Lo siento —dijo en un sollozo y a la espera del golpe.

—Yo también lo siento. No debí interrumpiros, pero es que se me hacía muy provocativa la idea de despertaros y ver vuestra reacción —Taichi soltó una carcajada.

—¿Lo sabías?

—¿Acaso me habéis tomado por un tonto ignorante?

El rubio pensó la pregunta y se encogió de hombros, luego asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí.

Eso fue como un balde de agua fría para el hermano.

—Pues para que lo sepas —comentó con orgullo —, yo a tu edad ya había perdido la virginidad años atrás.

—Yo también —secundó el otro. Fue como un tortazo para Taichi —¿entonces no estás enfadado? —interrogó dubitativo.

—¿Debería? Hikari puede hacer lo que quiera —dijo el hombre restando importancia al asunto —. Aunque —luego miró a Takeru, el cual se quedó rígido —es mucho mejor si lo hace con alguien a quien yo conozco —y sonrió.

—Claro —secundó el otro.

—Básicamente porque sé dónde vives.

Takeru entró en modo estatua y no se atrevió a moverse de aquella posición hasta que Hikari apareció por la puerta para avisar de que estaba lista.

Y así, los tres amigos se encaminaron al partido de fútbol de Taichi, apoyándolo desde las gradas y vitoreando cada uno de sus goles.

—Después de verlo jugar a mí también me han entrado ganas de jugar un partido —comentó el joven.

—¿Qué tipo de partido? —cuestionó la castaña.

Ambos se miraron cómplices y desaparecieron de las gradas. Nadie los iba a echar de menos durante un rato.

* * *

Este es un reto de Chia Moon del topic: Mendigas Fickeras.


End file.
